My dead Valentine
by aryaneragon4ever
Summary: This is the story of Danny, On one Valentine's Day he cheered a girl up and...died. In the Ghost Zone he finds out that he's mated for eternity... to Ember. A/N: D/E. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Don't shoot me.
1. Hatred

A/N: Sorry, folks. I know I said they were all going on hiatus, but this little door hit me on the way out and refused to close.

VM: I know what else will hit you. MY FIST!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

ME: 0.o This is D/E on't shoot! You no like, You no read!!! NO FLAMES! I gotta fire extinguisher and I'm not afraind to use it!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I ABSOLUTELY AND UNCONDITIONALLY DO NOT OWN DP or Coke

* * *

Quote:

_"Love is patient; love is kind. Love means slowly losing your mind"_

-27 Dresses

* * *

_Ember Mcclain._

The words as they slapped him left a sour taste in his mouth.

One that could not be taken away with the vile taste of tooth paste; or even the viler _still_, taste of medicine.

Or, maybe the taste was sweet.

A sickly sweet taste that would not go away-

Or did he want it to go away?

She was his enemy!

He almost wanted to weave one of his arch enemie's unique brand of cursing pastries-

Were _all_ women so difficult?!?

Danny sighed as his musing finally broke him out of his revere.

He walked into the stupid flower shop.

* * *

_Amity Park 3 hours earlier_

"Ember, why aren't you with your loser hothead boyfriend? It's Valentine's Day!" Danny yelled as he dodged one of Ember's attacks.

"He broke up with me! On _Freakin' Valentine's Day!!!_" She wailed, strumming her guitar chords. Danny sighed as she dropped to the ground in an alley; sobbing incoherently. He walked over to her, and out of instinct, wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder for a while. Danny couldn't help but thinking about how _right_ it felt, as if she belonged there. "H-he didn't even get me flowers!" She squeaked. He rubbed her back soothingly until she finally realized that it was _him_ comforting her, and she flew off, threatening death (How does _that_ work) if he didn't keep his trap shut.

* * *

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone; sporting an assortment of blood red roses and a box of chocolates. After asking for directions, Danny flew to a particularly graffitiied purple door and knocked apprehensively. Ember Mcclain stepped out, wearing a green silk robe and no makeup. Her eyes widened when she saw Danny,

"Danny, what are you doing here?'' she whispered.

"Well, I have always hated Valentine's Day and I-I," He stammered, "I was wondering if we could, I dunno, hate it together?" He asked lamely, lifting up the presents. She finally noticed the presents, for a moment Danny thought he saw tears in her green eyes.

"Sure, Dipstick!" She laughed, pulling him inside.

* * *

''So... You wanna go see a movie or something?" Danny asked.

She walked out of her room wearing a strapless green dress that hung over her knees by about thirteen inches. She was wearing black, stiletto boots and very little make-up. She wasn't even wearing her traditional eyeliner symbols. Her hair was down and looked like a river of flame.

They ended up seeing Dead Teacher 5 and laughing their heads off at the part when the ghosts (Little more than floating bed sheets) came in and started shrieking about their own Dead Teachers. Then they went to the carnival, and Danny won Ember a blue rock and roll teddy.

As they sat on the beach with the lights from the carnival in the distance, Danny removed his jacket and wrapped it around Ember's thin shoulders; she leaned into Danny, and sighed contentedly.

"You know, this is the best 'hating love' Valentine's Day I've ever had." Ember whispered.

"Me too."

"I used to live here, you know." She said.

''How did you die?" Danny asked.

"Suicide."

Danny fell silent after that.

"Do you want me to fly you home?" He asked.

"I'd love that."

* * *

They ignored the strange looks they got in the Ghost Zone. Danny paused at Ember's door.

"Night." Danny said, mournfully. He leaned towards Ember and gently kissed her cheek.

"Oh, come on. Give me a better good night than that!'' She cried, kissing him hard on the lips. Danny kissed her back passionately and wrapped his arms around her. She twined her fingers in his soft hair. Her own hair sparked and erupted, dancing with pleasure.

When they broke away, Danny leaned his forehead against hers, gasping.

"Wow."

"Wow."

Just then, an eruption of light started above their heads and floated, growing and forming into the shape of a man. He was tall, with long black dreadlocks that hung in a ponytail. He wore elegant clothing that seemed from the middle ages. His skin was charcoal colored, almost as dark as Johnny Thirteen's Shadow.

"Daniel Phantom," He boomed in an ominous voice, revealing his previously closed eyes to be blood red. "You have chosen your fate, and your race."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, confused.

"You mated with a ghost; therefore, you are no longer human. A human, even half of one, cannot exist in the Ghost Zone for longer than a few days at most. I'm delivering a favor so that you can be with your mate."

"But, it was just a kiss!" Danny and Ember protested.

"You are bonded with her; a Ghosts' first kiss bonds them infinitely. Have you ever seen ghosts kissing other ghosts?"

"Yeah, Johnny and Kitty."

"Did it not occur to you that have already mated? What do you think that Kitty meant when she said, that they were made for each other? They were. In a half ghost's case, if they kiss a ghost, they abandon their human half. "

"Who are you?"

"I am The goddess of love's brother, Archiedon. I come in cases like this to explain stuff like this to newbie's. Ember here, just died a few years ago, and wasn't told the rules yet no one is told the rules until they stumble across one."

"I can't lose my human half!" Danny yelled, trying to summon the rings around his waist, they appeared, but Archiedon grabbed Danny's arm and started glowing.

"Danny Phantom, I now remove you of your human half to allow you remain a ghost here to live with your new mate. You cannot be together any other way, and if you leave, Ember will be alone forever, and you will never fall in love, you will both commit suicide. You literally cannot exist without each other now. Think of it as a fullproof way out of cheating." Danny felt a shock go through him that filled him with a pain so intense that he thought he was dying. Actually, he was, in a way. Ember dove for Archiedon, who held out a hand and said, "Stop, you will send him to the infinite realms if this process isn't done exactly. Ember froze, and knelt next to her new mate.

"You'll be okay Danny" She whispered, kissing his forehead. 'It could be worse' she figured, she _did_ love him.

But, she had killed him. Because of her, he would never turn eighteen; he would never love anybody else, because of _her_. But... He would also never have to have a broken heart, or deal with an unsavory boss who would rip his head off for being late to work, he would never age, and he would never have to die. Well, not _really_. Still... the thought was sobering.

Danny moaned in pain. Ember held his hand as she felt the faint, but none the less _there_, pulse fade away; she saw his chest slowly stop its pattern of rising and falling.

Ember Mcclain sobbed as Danny Fenton died.

* * *

However, Danny _Phantom _rose and kissed her lightly, wiping away her tears.

"I'm still me. Just not half human me." Ember flung herself at Danny and sobbed into his chest. "Hey, it's _okay_," He said lifting her chin up and kissing her again, " I'm glad that it's you who I'm bonded with for eternity." Ember looked up at him,

"But I-I-I killed you Danny."

"Hey, I was already half dead, listen to me Ember, do you think that I didn't know this would happen eventually? I mean, yah I thought it would be a while, I thought we wouuld be able to date for a couple of years, but I always knew it was you, _always_. I love you, Babypop."

"That's what I call _you_."

"I needed a nickname for you that wasn't too corny." They both snorted at that and stood up.

"Now, let's get you two settled into your joint Lair." Archiedon said in a more cheerful, abnoxious voice, that annoyed Danny and Ember.

* * *

Archiedon led them to a part of the Ghost Zone that seemed different. Instead of dark and imposing, it was relaxing and soothing. Ember had Danny's arm around her shoulder, as he was still weak from the transformation. Doors were less frequent in this part of the Zone. A motorcycle engine revved behind them. Ember and Danny spun around to find Johnny and Kitty approaching thme on Johnny's bike.

"Kitty, Johnny, where's the new lair?" Archiedon called out.

Johnny pointed, and Kitty squealed, "Ember! You are going to be our new neighbors! I'm so glad that you guys finally hooked up!"

"Hey kid, long time no see." Johnny laughed. "But, yeah. Like Kitten said, it gets kind of lonely out here. I'm glad we finally have some neighbors around our age."

"You aren't going to attack me?" Danny asked.

"Nah, you're one of us now, kid. A full ghost." Kitty flew forward and wrapped her arms aroubd Danny and Ember.

"I'm so glad you guys are together, we can have parties and stuff! Oh, and Johnny, that's ten bucks."

Ember scowled, "You guys were betting on us getting together?"

"Oh please Em, it was so obvious that you guys were going to be together." Kitty teased, letting go.

* * *

Danny and Ember's lair had everything they enjoyed, from videogames to stereos to starcharts (Apparently there _were_ stars in the Zone) to a loaded fridge to an entertainment room to a ballroom. There was only one bedroom, which the both gasped at, until they found out that a remote control turned the bed into two beds. The entire Lair held a casual elegance about it that they both loved.

"What are you going to choose as your symbol?" Archiedon asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Symbol?" Both Ember and Danny asked at the same time.

"Yes, when two ghosts join they create a symbol which allows them to contact the other, act as a tracking symbol, and make you stronger than you already are. When you two are in close proximity to each other, your power increases significantly. You make each other stronger."

Danny whispered something to Ember, she nodded and grinned. "We want-"

"Archiedon shushed her and told them to think of what they wanted it to be in their heads, to join hands, and release pure ecto- energy from their cores. A blinding light reverberated through the room and settled on their Palms.

Both of them glanced down at their palms and saw a shooting star passing through a music note. Ember and Danny kissed passionately.

* * *

Danny crawled into bed before Ember was even thinking about sleeping. He figured he'd have to tell his parents, and his sister, and Tucker, and... _Sam_. He couldn't bear to hurt her that way.

No, It would just be better for everyone if he just disappeared. For good.

Danny knew what he'd done, kind of. He gave away his humanity for a _girl._

No.

Ember was not just some _girl_.

Danny loved her.

And, even if it meant losing his humanity,

he-

he would stay with her forever.

_

* * *

_

Forever

, what a strong word.

Ember crawled into her bed a few hours later after chatting with Kitty. Then, Danny fell asleep. Only to be woken rudely at three in the morning by a piercing shriek.

Ember was trembling in her bed shrieking, her hair whipped about her like flaming snakes. Danny pressed a button on the side of his bed that joined the two beds together. Danny cradeled Ember gently and slightly caressed her blue face. Her shrieks subsided into hysterical sobs and she curled up against Danny, who lightly kissed her forehead. Danny and Ember both fell back asleep, cradled in each other's arms.

* * *

When Danny woke up, Ember was sound asleep. Smirking to himself, Danny went into the loaded fridge and made pancakes, the only normal food in the fridge; the rest were only sweets and pop. Danny wondered if he would be the one cooking every meal. The thought was depressing.

A very disgruntled Ember floated into the kitchen at noon with a mumbled 'morning'. Danny laughed, "Morning Sleeping Beauty" He said pecking her on the cheek. She relented and kissed him back. Then, she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Coke. She sighed as she finally woke completely up.

"Now, we have to get you something other than that Hazmat suit to wear. You live here now. " Ember said.

"Ummm...what's wrong with Hasmat?" She walked over to him and he backed away until she had him pressed up against the sink.

"Now, Danny, do you honestly want to float around wearing a Hazmat suit for all of eternity?" She asked touching his cheek. Danny shook his head, "Good, Now let's get Kitty go with us to pick you out some clothes." Just then Johnny walked into the kitchen.

"Actually, Lovebirds _I'm_ taking Danny shopping. You girls would try to force the poor kid into a dress, not that he would know any better," He said chuckling, "He's already wearing a leotard, all he needs is the tutu and he's ready for the ballet_"_

"Hey-"

"Relax kid, you, and Shadow, and I are going to spend a few minutes picking out clothes and then we'll have a guy day. You know; videogames, soda, blaring obnoxious and unsavory music so loud that the Far Frozen can hear it, maybe tick off Plasmius-"

"_Yes!"_

"Yeah, I figured you'd like that one. Anyways we could beat the crap outta the Box Ghost, annoy Clockwork-

"You do that too?"

"You know Kid; I think we'll be great friends."

"Me, too Johnny, me too."

* * *

Danny and Johnny made their way out into the Ghost Zone, and all of his enemies greeted him as if he were their best friend returned from a tragic farce. They flew to a place called 'GZ 4 BOYZ' and they 'bought' (It couldn't really be classified as buying because there were no price tags, Johnny explained that in the Zone there was no currency or _real_ law because everything just appeared. The only _real_ rule was to not kill ghosts.) Clothes and went to the arcade. However, they ran into Vlad on the way…

"Daniel, what are you doing in the Ghost Zone?" Vlad asked, over politely.

"I live here now" Danny shrugged.

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! Vlad KNOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, It is poorly written, sue meh!


	2. Fruit Loop

A/N: WOW THE RESPONSE FOR THIS WAS PHENOMENAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is REALLY SHORT. but writer's block sucks. Thank you to all who reveiwed and/or put this fic or me on your favorites. ^^ I thank thee so much.

VM: Yeah, I don't give graititude.

DM: I do! Thank You all!!

VM: ~Rolls Eyes~

ANE4EVER: ~Rolls Eyes~ This chapter was typed by me who was over shadowed by my Vlad Muse. At least the first part.^^

QUOTE:

"Love Sucks"

-0.0

Disclaimer:

VM: You're an idiot; check the first chapter

ANE4EVER: ~Gasps~

* * *

Vlad slowly blinked, and stared, and blinked, and...kept staring. Then suddenly, he laughed, and laughed, and...laughed some more.

"What's so funny?" Danny bristled.

"Y-y-you. L-l-living in t-t-the Ghost Zone!" Vlad cracked up and started rolling in the air.

"Yeah, and what's so funny about it?" Vlad finally stopped laughing and looked at Danny.

"You're serious?"

"Duh," Danny said, rolling his eyes. Vlad's own eyes widened.

"Wha- how did this happen?"

"Long story short; I tried to cheer Ember up, and I kissed her, lost my human half and am now stuck as a full ghost for all eternity."

"Wait, you kissed Ember?"

"Yeah."

"And you lost your Ghost half,"

"Yeah."

"Wow. That's crazy."

"Yeah, and you're still a Fruit Loop." Danny retorted.

"Well, _Little Badger_, allow me to show you around." Vlad smirked.

Danny bristled. "Actually, I'm showing him around, Pops" Johnny growled.

"I don't remember asking your permission, Thirteen," Vlad hissed.

"...And I don't remember asking for a babysitter, Cheesehead" Danny said.

"...And you are my responsibility, Little Badger."

"Says who?"

"Says your mother. When you were born, she asked me to take care of you, Daniel. I fully intend to fufill that vow, whether you want me to or not." Danny slowly blinked.

"And, why are you going to do that Vlad?" Danny asked.

"Well, many of the ghosts here hate you, and would not hesitate to ki-umm... harm you. And I will protect you, son."

"I'm not your son."

"Well, even if you are not; you still remain my responsibility. Like it or not."

"I'm going with not." Vlad smiled.

"Very well then, Little Badger; seeing as you leave me no alternative..."

"What are you-" Danny gasped as a hand clamped over his mouth. Vlad's duplicate made ectoplasmic bonds that bound Danny's arms and legs. Then Vlad's duplicate slung Danny over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The real Vlad absorbed himself into the duplicate and smirked, revealing his fangs.

"Well, you left me no choice, Little Badger." Danny growled.

"Let go of me you crazed up Froot Loop!" Danny shouted, "Um...Johnny? A little help here?"

Johnny's eyes widened, "Sorry dude, but I'm not going up against Plasmius, he may be old but he could kick my unlucky butt to the Far Frozen and back in one , just so you know, Plasmius," He said turning to Vlad, "Ember will fully murder you when she learns that you've kidnapped her mate." Vlad laughed full heartedly at that. Danny attempted to hit Vlad with his bound fists, but failed and grumbled his displeasure. Vlad laughed evilly, and disappeared in a pink mist.

* * *

Ember was curled into a ball reading an old teen sensation in the human world, some random story about star-crossed lovers from a family fued. It was so unrealistic, they sacraficed everything for each other, and they had only stopped thinking of each other as anything but enemies for a few days.

Then again; it wasn't too much different from her own situation. How ironic was itthat she fell in love with her enemy and was bonded to him for all eternity. Though, she had to admit, he was cute, and caring, and sweet, and... he took the time to comfort his own enemy. His actions also meant that he sacrificed himself... for _her._

She didn't die by an accident. She was just fed up with life, and heartbreaks, and her finding her boyfriend and best friend in a janitor's closet doing-

Well... stuff she'd rather not say.

Anyway, she went over the edge, and... jumped off the bridge....straight into the three o'clock traffic.

Yeah...not exactly the least painful way, but it was all she had the guts to do.

So what?!? She wasn't brave or courageous.

No...she was weak, pathetic, a shell of who she used to be...

...Yet, Danny still loved her.

_Her_.

* * *

That blasted dream!

She remembered the night before.

The shock of dying again wasn't as bad as having... _him_ push her off the bridge.

Theoretically he did.

If he wasn't such an asine fool-

Or the idiot he-

She had loved-

No.

She killed herself, but he was to blame.

The epic idiot who had everything; but wanted _more_.

That was all he ever wanted.

It took her dying to figure that out.

But _Danny-_

He loved her, even though she was his enem-

Well, _ex-enemy_.

How does _that_ work?!?

* * *

A hurried knock caused Ember to groan and stand up. She floated toward the door; ready to rip the head off whoever dared-

She froze as the door opened on its own and Johnny raced in.

It wasn't until she calmed the hysterical ghost down that she realized what had happened.

Her green eyes turned blood red and she vanished as her hair spun around her body.

* * *

A/N: Ohhh man Vlad is in some deep crap.


	3. no chappie IMPORTANT

Reader Update: Has it really been a year already? Wow I apologize guys but I do have a life outside of FF. This past year has been really hard on me what with my computer breaking, my sister going to college, my other sister almost having a miscarriage, and friend drama, finding out I have something wrong inside of me which could potentially lead to me getting diabetes, plus a serious five month case of writers block which I just got over BTW…I just haven't had a lot of time for FF lately. I hate to do this to you guys again but I need a single story to devote my time to. Send me a PM with your vote of your favorite story and I'll tally them until June 1st. Now don't think this means I won't be finishing the other stories…they'll just be on a much slower basis because I can't handle more than one story at a time…. Sorry this wasn't an update but I really needed to get this out there guys I love all of you and I really have missed you, I'm just getting back into the swing of things so bear with me okay?

XOXOXOXOXO

ANE4EVER


End file.
